Little Kitten
by Shy-Hime
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Little Kitten

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Gundam Wing.

Summary: Harry always wondered if the fates hated him for some strange reason. Honestly, he was a kitten in the same home as two of the Gundam pilots? How did he manage that?

WARNINGS: OOC! YAOI!

Pairings: Heero/Trowa Duo/Quatre

----

Why him? Why was it always him? Harry's eye twitched, he was in a pet store. A _muggle _pet store. What. The. Bloody. Hell. The small black kitten clawed at the bottom of his cage furiously, hissing lowly. Getting fed up with the small confinement he sent a small spurt of magic to the cage's lock. The latch came free and the door opened slowly. He growled in pleasure.

----

He had been restless again. He was on a forced vacation, and it had just started the other day, and already he had been getting that itching feeling that he should be _doing_ something. He paused when a picture of a cat caught his eye in the window of a store. The picture was of a small black kitten perched regally on a clean bookshelf. What had caught his attention were the startlingly emerald green eyes much like his fellow pilots.

Without much thought, Heero entered the small pet store. The Japanese pilot immediately captured the store employee's attention. In a blank voice he asked, "May I get the black kitten with the green eyes?"

A flash of hesitation, didn't escape Heero's notice. "Uh, follow me please." The young teen lead the brunette into the back, and he motioned to a cage. Before he spoke he noticed that the cage was opened. Heero was surprised at the teen's knowledge of curses. He was startled slightly when the employee slammed the door shut. "I'm sorry sir, but that little rascal has been doing this ever since we received him. He should be in the room somewhere…," the last part was said more to himself then anything.

Heero's trained eyes searched the small back room and they were immediately drawn to the clean bookshelf in the picture he had noticed early. Paying the employee no attention he grabbed a nearby chair and looked over the edge of the bookshelf. The kitten was curled up into a tight ball sleeping. Heero stared at him with blank eyes.

A strange glint that anyone who knew his best friend would recognize came into the normally stoic boy's face. With a careful finger he poked the feline's side. The tail twitched but there was no other acknowledgment. Heero poked the animal again and said animal lifted a paw and batted his finger away. The pilot paid the offending paw no attention and continued to poke the cat. Finally, the cat opened one eye and glared. Heero smirked at it. To his surprise, though it was hidden, the feline tilted his head and opened the other eye to stare at him intensely.

Slowly, the kitten rose and stretched gracefully before padding over to the staring pilot. A rumbling purr broke the silence and the kitten touched its nose with Heero's. Heero reached his hand out and the black cat butted his hand. Heero shrugged slightly and picked the feline up before getting off the chair. He turned to the shocked employee, "I'll buy him, and everything he needs."

----

This human was magical, that was enough reason to let the man take him. He purred louder and climbed up onto the tall Japanese's shoulders. He draped himself there and rubbed his head against the male's cheek. He would allow this person to take him home, it's not like the Wizarding World needed him anymore.

They were walking to his new home and he was still resting on the man's shoulder. Harry lifted his head when he felt the man's head turn to him. In a low voice his new owner stated, "My name is Heero Yuy. I guess I'll call you Kuroao, for now."

Harry thought about the name, if his translation was correct it meant dark green. He liked it. Another rumbling purr broke through and he licked Heero's cheek.

----

Kuroao was a weird kitten; that was almost certain in Heero's mind. The moment he had gotten home the little thing had leaped off his shoulders and started to explore. While that was normal enough, Kuroao would just kind of sit at the entrance of a room and stare.

However, he was thankful that the kitten hadn't destroyed anything. The last time Trowa had come home to the apartment in a disaster there had been no sex for two months, and he was forced to sleep on the couch. It had not been fun.

The sound of his door being abused brought Heero out of his muses and his eyes widened slightly. "Shit," he mumbled. "If Kuroao gets there first he'll open the door and scare the crap out of whoever's there." With a sudden burst of motion he raced to the door, but it seemed he was too late. Kuroao already the door open and was seated regally on the step in front of the door and staring at the shocked faces of Duo Maxwell and his boyfriend Quatre Winner.

He squashed the urge to smile sheepishly and scratch the back of his head. He picked the small black kitten up and placed him on his shoulders. "Gomen, he's sometimes too smart for his own good."

Duo blinked, "You have a cat."

Heero nodded slightly at Quatre, "Hello, Quatre." He then turned to Duo, answering his unasked question, "Yes, I got him about three weeks ago."

"You have a _cat_," the braided pilot repeated. Heero rolled his eyes not paying attention to Kuroao who had leaped off his shoulders. "Why'd you buy a cat?"

Heero stiffened slightly and replied in a clipped tone, "Trowa's anniversary gift." Before either of the two in the entryway could speak a loud, impatient meow was heard. All three blinked and looked down. Kuroao was glaring at Heero angrily, tail twitching dangerously. Heero flinched, before sighing. He motioned to the two in the doorway, "Come on in, I'll get us something to drink."

Heero lead them into the kitchen, a smug looking feline prancing behind them. When Duo and Quatre were seated and glasses of lemonade were in front of them Heero sat down as well and asked politely, "How have you two been?"

Quatre gave a little jump when Kuroao leapt daintily onto his lap and made himself comfortable. He blinked down at the purring animal before shrugging and answering his friend's question, "We're doing well, how about you?"

Before Heero could answer Duo exclaimed, "Who are you and what have you done with Heero?"

Quatre blinked, straightening, "Love, what are you talking about?"

Duo's horrified expression did nothing to ease Quatre as his lover sputtered incoherently. Heero sighed and stated, "He's thinking I'm not me because I'm being polite and not blunt." Quatre didn't get to reply as Kuroao suddenly started radiating fear, grief, anger, and horror. The small blonde's hand grasped his chest tightly and he let out a startled scream.

----

_He was dead. It just wasn't right and _he_ is coming after me. Grief and fear was overtaking all other emotions. The man behind me pounced and we fell to the forest floor. He was screaming and hitting me, giving me no mercy. "IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOUR ENTIRE BLOODY FAULT! YOU IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!!! STUPIDO SCELTO!!(Stupid chosen)"_

_Horror filled me as flashes of what the person I was supposed to kill did to my loved ones. It was my fault, all my fault. No not all of it is mine. "Not all my fault," I whispered hoarsely. The hits stopped and the Italian sat there staring at me with wide, confused eyes. _

"_You…spoke…?" he whispered, amazed, like he hadn't just been screaming at me. _

_Self-resentment coursed through my body. How could I have let this go on for so long? Was I really that daft? I sat up and the dark skinned male fell off. I stood, my magic rippling through the area that was battlefield, searching for the monster I was fated to destroy. My self-resentment soon turned to just pure rage._

"_Kuroao! Kuroao!"_

"Kuroao!" Harry's eyes snapped open and he jumped back hissing, back arched and fur fluffed up. Quatre was breathing heavily, eyes wide and he was waving his arms around in wide circles franticly. Duo was doing the exact same, but was shouting, "What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?"

Heero started to run his hands calmingly through Harry's fur and snapped, "Shut it! He has these fits on occasion and the best way to deal with it is to pet him, so stop your damn panicking!"

The sudden sound of Heero's laptop beeping caught his attention and with a sigh he carefully set Harry in Duo's arms and got up to grab his computer. He sat back down and opened the sleek machine. He typed in a few keys and immediately a message from Une popped up, stating he had a new mission. He sighed again. He turned to the two in front of him and blinked.

Duo was staring at the cat in fascination, as he ran his hands through Kuroao's soft fur and said cat was purring up a storm. Quatre was only staring at his lover in amusement. Heero shook his head, "Duo, can I ask you a favor?"

Duo lifted his head up distractedly, "Hmm? What do you need?"

"I don't trust Kuroao to behave while I leave for this mission, could you watch him for me?"

Duo looked down at the mass of purring goo in his lap. He glanced at his best friend and shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind, that and I really don't have anything better to do, considering Q-ball is always working." Here Quatre gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head.

Heero grabbed an already packed bag and left with a, "Thanks."

Quatre turned to his lover and gave a mournful sigh, "Sorry, love, but I have to get back to work."

Duo gave the blonde a smile, "Don't worry, Kat, I can take care of things here!" To prove his point he gave Quatre a reassuring peck on the lips. The blonde sighed again before leaving. Duo looked down at the kitten in his lap, "Well, kitty, it's you and me for awhile, considering Tro-man isn't home yet."

----

If there was one thing Trowa expected to see when he came home, it was not a snoring Duo on his couch with a black kitten staring at the braid that belonged to the self proclaimed Shinigami. The kitten as batting at the braid lightly, as if unsure if he should actually be playing with it. Duo's head was thrown over the top of the couch, letting his braid dangle down the back of the couch, and one arm was tossed carelessly over the arm rest.

Silently, Trowa slipped his shoes off and padded over to the two unexpected guests. He kneeled down next to the kitten and asked softly, "What are you doing here, little one?"

The feline spun around, back arched and fur fluffed up. Intelligent emerald colored eyes mirrored his own. The black kitten backed up until it was around and in front of the couch, Trowa stood and watched as the kitten woke up Duo. The kitten jumped daintily onto the space next to Duo before lifting a paw and smacking the brunette in the face. Trowa blinked. What the hell? Did a _kitten_ just smack Duo?

Duo woke with a start and turned to glare at the kitten, "Kuroao! What the hell have I told you about waking me up like that!?" The red-headed pilot watched in wonderment as Kuroao, the kitten apparently, seemed to shrug and give the braided pilot a flat stare. Kuroao's tail flicked in Trowa's direction and Duo quickly turned to face the silent pilot.

A grin threatened to split Duo' face and he exclaimed quite happily, "Tro-man you finally home!!"

Trowa raised his seen eyebrow, "Um…What?"

----

FIN!


	2. Chapter 2

Little Kitten

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Gundam Wing.

Summary: Harry always wondered if the fates hated him for some strange reason. Honestly, he was a kitten in the same home as two of the Gundam pilots? How did he manage that?

WARNINGS: OOC! YAOI!

Pairings: Heero/Trowa Duo/Quatre Ron/Hermione Bill/Wufei Zechs/Sally/Noin

----

Note: Before I created this, I had read RaiMei and it inspired me to write this, so I am sorry that it has some similarities, it was not my intention.

-----

Hermione Granger chewed on her lip as she frantically flipped through piles of papers and books once. Ronald Weasley was leaning against a wall; arms crossed over his chest and face a look of deep concentration. Furrowing his eyebrows, he lifted his head and asked, "Hey, 'Mione…?"

The bushy haired teen didn't look up growling, "Not now, Ronald!"

The red-head sighed, "No, listen to me, Hermione."

The girl sighed and turned, glaring at her boyfriend, "What, Ronald!?"

Ron glared right back, gaining a shocked look from the brunette. "What if Harry is in the muggle world? Isn't there some sort of agency that helps find missing people?"

Hermione blinked slowly, "Oh my lord, Ron, you're right! We can contact the Preventers!!" She jumped up, scattering books and papers and hugged her lover tightly, kissing him passionately.

-----

"Lady Une, two people are requesting to talk to you, would you like me to let them through?"

Une raised an eyebrow, "What are their names?"

Her secretary's annoyed voice drawled out, "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

Une shook her head in wonderment, why would _those_ two contact her? "Send them in, Mr. Nott."

Before her secretary cut off the line she heard, "Who are you calling a bloody mud-" She shook her head again, her secretary really needed to learn to not pick fights with people. A knock on her door grabbed her attention and she called out, "Come on in."

Hermione stepped in first, Ron following closely behind. With a flick of Ron's hidden wand and wards were put up. Une raised an eyebrow. "Lady Une, we are sorry to intrude-" Hermione started but Ron interrupted her.

"Harry is missing, Anne," he stated bluntly. Une blinked, before snorting. Laughter bubbled fourth and spilled past her lips. Ron jumped to his feet, "This is no laughing matter! My best friend his missing and all you can do is laugh!!!"

Une waved her hand carelessly, her laughter stopping slightly, "I'm not laughing at that, what I am laughing at is that I know vaguely where he is."

Ron slumped back down into his seat, "Vaguely? How much vaguely?"

The leader of the Preventers waved her hand carelessly again, stating nonchalantly, "Somewhere in the higher class part of London."

Hermione was the one who surprisingly exploded, "HE'S WHERE!?"

Une sighed her previous amusement gone, "If it eases your worrying I'll send one of my best agents out to find him." As she spoke she sent a message to Heero explaining the mission.

Hermione calmed down, "Yes, please."

-----

Heero blinked his eyes tiredly, he had been gone for two weeks looking for Harry Potter and he had barely gotten any rest. All he wanted to do was sleep with his lover and Kuroao. Eyelid's beginning to close he fumbled with his keys. Finally slipping the right key into the keyhole he stepped into the dark entryway.

Slowly he made his way into the kitchen for a drink. A shadow flickered and a medium sized animal suddenly landed on the counter next to his him. He stared into vibrant emerald colored cat eyes. Was that concern in Kuroao's eyes? "I'm more tired than I thought," the brunette mumbled. Kuroao purred sympathetically and rubbed his head on the fit man's shoulder.

Heero sighed, lifting his hand to pet the persistent cat's head. Placing his now empty cup in the sink, he picked the cat up and headed to his and his lover's bedroom. He continued to scratch Kuroao's head causing the feline to purr happily. Heero barely registered placing Kuroao on his bed and changing into his night wear, but he did register slipping easily into Trowa's warm embrace and his pet curling up against his chest and resting his head on the crook of his neck.

----

He had no idea why he brought Kuroao to the Preventer's office, but he did. This was also probably why he was staring at the strangest scene he had probably ever witnessed. His friend and fellow agent, Wufei Chang, was _cooing_ over a purring mass of black fur that was Heero's kitten. Heero stood silently and refilled his cup of coffee, mumbling to himself, "I must be _really _tired, if I'm seeing things."

Kuroao smirked in his mind, who would have thought that the Chinese man that had almost adopted him was actually a fellow pilot of his new owner. He rubbed his head against Wufei's chin and the normally stoic male gave him a soft smile. Harry forgave him for leaving him in that stupid pet store for longer then what he thought was necessary.

Hearing the door open Harry turned, and promptly fell off his current perch. Before he could hit the ground Heero was holding him against his chest and petting his fur softly. Calming down Harry quickly made himself comfortable on Heero's shoulders, peeking out unsurely around his owner's neck. Yep, he hadn't imagined anything; Bill Weasley had just entered the office.

He hid his face under Heero's jacket collar and stared at the proceedings going on. Bill walked up to Wufei, a smug smirk in place as he bent down to peck the shorter male on the lips. Wufei protested, his Chinese words muffled by his apparent lover's lips. Kuroao mewed softly, pawing at Heero's shoulder. Heero turned to the black cat curiously.

Kuroao only rubbed his head against Heero's cheek, purring softly. Heero shook his head, he sure picked a weird cat. He turned his attention back to the couple and coughed to get their attention, "As much as I'm sure you would love to continue, that is Preventer property and I don't feel like explaining to Lady Une why there are suspicious stains all over Chang's desk." While he talked, he did not notice Kuroao jumping off his shoulders and strutting over to Bill.

Wufei had the decency to blush, and push his smirking lover away. Suddenly, the freckled red-head looked down in surprise. Rubbing against his legs was Kuroao, purring. "Hello, little one, where'd you come from?" Bill asked, picking the excited cat up and placing him on his broad shoulders. Harry looked him in the eye, and Bill stared at him wide-eyed, "Har-?" Harry narrowed his eyes at him and brushed his tail against the tall red-head's mouth, silencing him.

Before Bill could speak anymore a loud crash and bang grabbed the four's attention. The door to the office banged open and hit the wall allowing a large ball of orange fluff with something black in its mouth entered. A distinctly angry and male voice followed the ball of fluff, shouting, "CROOKSHANKS, GIVE ME BACK MY BLOODY SHOE, YOU DAMN FURBALL!!"

Another voice suddenly shouted back, but this one female, "RONALD, CALM DOWN WE'LL JUST BUY YOU A NEW PAIR!!!"

"THIS IS A NEW PAIR, 'MIONE! IT'S THE PAIR HARRY GOT ME!! IT'S A MEMENTO!!"

"HONESTLY RONALD, IT'S A SHOE AND HE'S NOT DEAD!" Ron suddenly came rushing in looking like the devil and he glared at the smug feline sitting on Wufei's desk, a black sneaker in his mouth. Unnoticed, Harry slipped out, fur fluffed out and eyes wide. Hermione came in just as he left, scolding her boyfriend. That was just too much. What the bloody hell is up with all the wizards in a muggle building?

Harry was wandering the corridors, gaining a few weird looks, but not many noticed the black feline. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!!!! CAT!!!" the sudden high pitched shriek, sent Harry flying back and claws digging into the carpet. Standing in front of him was Sally Po in the arms of a shocked preventer agent, pointing a shaking finger at the puffed up cat. Zechs Merquise came running, long blonde hair flying out behind him and a shorter blonde, with equally shorter blonde hair following behind.

Harry went into the further shock, Draco Malfoy? What was the world coming to? Zechs raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as he lifted his lover out of the arms of the still shocked agent, "There is no cat, Sally." However, Sally shook her head furiously and pointed at Kuroao.

Before Zechs could comment on the fact that there _was_ a cat and Heero, Wufei, Bill, Ron, and Hermione (who was carrying a smug Crookshanks) came running towards the commotion, Draco pointed a finger at Kuroao and whispered, shocked, "Harry!?"

----

Fin

----

_Extra_

Trowa stared at his lover in amusement, who was blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head. "Happy anniversary…?" Heero asked rather than said. Duo was once again asleep on the couch, but this time Kuroao was stretched languidly out across Duo's face, his tail covering the braided pilots nose, causing the brunette's mouth to be open so he could breathe.

"Happy anniversary indeed, love," Trowa retorted, smirking. The taller pilot bent down and pecked Heero on the lips. "I love him, Heero. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Little Kitten

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Gundam Wing.

Summary: Harry always wondered if the fates hated him for some strange reason. Honestly, he was a kitten in the same home as two of the Gundam pilots? How did he manage that?

WARNINGS: OOC! YAOI!

Pairings: Heero/Trowa Duo/Quatre Ron/Hermione Bill/Wufei Zechs/Sally/Noin

----

Note: Before I created this, I had read RaiMei and it inspired me to write this, so I am sorry that it has some similarities, it was not my intention.

-----

Kuroao hissed and raked his claws down Draco's face. The blonde was lucky no one had heard his little exclamation of Harry would have castrated the guy; said blonde jerked back with a pained cry, holding his cheek gingerly. Kuroao hissed and tensed, ready to run off, but was scooped up into the arms of Wufei Chang. Kuroao struggled to get out of the Chinese's hold, but a well placed grip of his scruff made the kitten go limp.

Heero's blue eyes filled the cat's vision and the animal did not miss the flash of concern in his human's eyes. He stayed still as he was transferred from Wufei's arms to Heero's. Luckily, Hermione and Ron couldn't see him clearly in his human's arms, or he would have been in some deep shit. As Heero carried him away, Harry sent a glare promising pain and misery should Draco even utter a word about him being a cat to anyone.

Draco blinked back at him in shock, still cradling his cheek. That had been five weeks ago, and from then on he had been banned from the Preventers.

----

Blearily Trowa opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He stared at the ceiling, not fully awake. Feeling something soft against his side he looked down. Kuroao was curled up in a ball and was right up against the curve of his waist. A small smile flickered across his face before he tucked his knees up against his chest. '_I'm lonely…and hungry…_' Despite being hungry, he really didn't want to get out of bed and face an empty apartment.

A quiet mewling brought his attention to the kitten that had surprised him when he first came home. As if sensing Trowa was lonely the cat rubbed his face against the fellow green-eyes male. The red-head winced in disgust when Kuroao left a trail of slobber on his cheek. "Kuroao-!" Trowa whined, unlike how he normally acted. The feline's eyes glinted with smugness before he licked his owner's lover's nose. In response Trowa wrinkled his nose up.

Shaking his head, Trowa petted the cat once before climbing off his bed. Not bothering on getting dressed he exited the room. He paused outside the door and waited for his pet to come out. Just to be annoying Kuroao stretched lazily and daintily leaped off the bed. Trowa made a low whining noise. Kuroao yawned and faithfully followed.

When the two made it in the kitchen, Trowa started getting ingredients out and Kuroao jumped on the counter to watch and conveniently taking up needed space. Trowa made another whining noise before shoving the cat off. Landing on his feet Kuroao puffed his chest up indignantly, before jumping back up on the counter. Trowa gave him a flat stare and shook his head.

As the Gundam pilot made breakfast he fed the growing cat bits of food. As he was in the middle of cooking something that he couldn't leave along, knocks sounded on the door. Giving Kuroao a look, the cat meowed loudly in protest. Trowa quirked an eyebrow and stated, "If you don't answer the door I'm not giving you breakfast."

The black fluff ball made a few grumbling mews but leaped off the counter anyways. Strutting with his tail high in the air, he went to answer the door. Behind him Trowa shook his head, "I'm going crazy if I'm bribing a cat like a child."

Stretching his body to its full length he grasped the doorknob with his paws and slowly twisted it, opening it with a click. Duo and Quatre stood at the door, blinking at him. Quatre smiled, "Hello, Kuroao."

Duo flung his braid over his shoulder so it was resting against his chest, "Kuroao, is Tro-man in? We have stuff that we need to discuss."

Kuroao mewed in greeting before swishing his tail in a motion to come in and follow him. Duo closed the door behind him and Kuroao let out a loud yowl to let Trowa know people were coming in. Duo made himself comfortable on a kitchen chair while Quatre sat in a chair primly. Kuroao snorted in amusement and Quatre quirked an eyebrow in reply. "Hey, Tro-man, you know how Hee-chan's looking for that kid Harry Potter?" Duo asked tone smug at knowing something that Trowa didn't.

Trowa hummed a positive reply. "Well, apparently this kid is from the magical side of the world, and it's probably why Heero's having so much difficulty finding the runt." Duo was about to continue but he yowled in pain when Kuroao bit his ankle harshly. Duo's hand shot down and grasped the feline's scruff; however, Kuroao did not let go, only bit harder.

Trowa's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Kuroao, let go." When the cat did not obey Trowa's tone sharpened, "_Now_." Slowly the kitten seemed to come down from his rage and started to lick the wound he had inflicted. He made pathetic mewling noises and much to the amazement of the three humans, the wounds started to heal.

"Heero bought a magical cat," Duo deadpanned, shocked. Quatre nodded dumbly.

Trowa blinked, "Well that explains a lot."

Suddenly, Duo's face went contemplative. "Hey, Tro-man, how long have you guys had Kuroao?"

"Two months," was the short answer.

"When did Hee-chan get his mission to find Potter?"

"Seven weeks ago."

"Do you have the date Kuroao came to the pet shop?" Duo asked, mind working quickly. Trowa didn't answer, only got up and disappeared into his and Heero's room. He came back out with a paper.

"Three weeks before Heero got him," Trowa answered. He stared at Duo intently, "Why are you asking all of these questions, Duo?"

Duo waved his hand, mind still running its gears, "In the magical world some people can get in tune with their animal side. With special training the wizard or witch can transform into the animal, they can stay in that form and still retain their human mind."

Quatre gasped, "Are you say Kuroao is Harry Potter?" Even as those words slipped out of the blonde's mouth did Kuroao book it. Trowa, having gotten a glass of water, dropped his cup in shock, letting it shatter on the floor. The silence was deafening. After a few minutes Trowa managed to choke out, "Where'd Kuroao go?"

Quatre shook his head, coming out of his shock, "I think he's in the library."

Trowa nodded jerkily and headed in that direction. Before he got too far he called over his shoulder, "Could one of you contact Heero and Wufei and explain the situation?" He got affirmatives and continued on his way. Once in the library Trowa started to search the room. "Kuroao? Come out, please."

There was no reply. Trowa craned his neck to see if the elusive kitten was on top of the book shelves, but not seeing him, he got down on his hands and knees and started looking under the book shelves. Trowa finally found Kuroao under the furthest book shelve in the corner of the library. Sighing at the large and fearful eyes glinting back at him from the shadows, Trowa laid down flat on his stomach. In a soothing tone Trowa tried to coax the hidden human out.

"Come on, Kuroao," Trowa whispered. The only response he got was the kitten scooting further back. Green eyes met green and softly Trowa asked, "Are you afraid we're going to hate you and turn you in?" The flash of insecurity and fear caused the normally untouchable pilot to soften. "Oh, Kuroao, we're not going to do that, you're still our Kuroao, kitten or human. Now come on out, I'm sure Heero and Wufei are here by now and want proof."

The kitten still didn't move. "They aren't going to turn you in, Kuroao. Please, come out," Trowa coaxed. Finally, Kuroao took a step forward, but the sound of the door slamming open sent the feline even further back. Kuroao watched warily as Trowa disappeared from view.

Trowa stormed out of the library, face furious. "What the hell have I told you about slamming doors, in _my _home!? I was just about to get Kuroao out, and you had to go and slam the door and scare him even further away!" Before anyone could reply Trowa was back in the library.

When Trowa appeared again, Kuroao darted out and straight into the red-head's chest. Trowa let out a small grunt at the force, but welcomed it anyway. Carefully cradling the shaking kitten in his arms, the green-eyes pilot carried the animagus out into the living room, where everyone was waiting anxiously.

-----

FIN

----


End file.
